I'm His Child
I'm His Child ist ein Song aus der zwölften Episode der sechsten Staffel, 2009, und wird von Mercedes mit dem Kirchenchor gesungen. Sie singt den Song in der Kirche, was sich Rachel, die entdeckt hat, dass sich Mercedes ebenfalls für den Glee Club eingetragen hat, ansieht und erkennt, wie kraftvoll ihre Stimme ist. Sie ist erstaunt und leicht eingenschüchtert von Mercedes´ Talent. Nach der Kirche spricht Rachel ihr ein Kompliment aus und meint, dass sie gut ist und weiß, dass ihr zukünftiges Publikum sie lieben wird. Mercedes ist davon angegriffen, da dahin, wo ihre Stimme geht, der Eine bei ihr sein wird. Sie geht und lässt Rachel stehen, was ihre Mutter von fern sieht. Das Original stammt von Zella Jackson Price aus dem Jahr 2003. Lyrics Mercedes: I may not be the best at anything Or have the best of anything Sometimes I feel like I'm the least of all But I know someone who has everything And He's my everything And I'm happy just to know that I'm his child. Mercedes mit dem Kirchenchor: His name is Jesus The righteous son of God Kirchenchor (Mercedes): He's the Lily of Valley (Lily of the valley) The Bright and Morning Star (Oh!) His name is Jesus (Jesus!) He's my everything (He's my everything) Mercedes mit dem Kirchenchor: And I'm happy just to know that I'm his child Mercedes: I may not be the best at anything Or have the best of anything Sometimes I feel like I'm the least of all But I know someone who has everything And He's my everything And I'm happy just to know that I'm his child Oh! Kirchenchor (Mercedes): His name is Jesus (Jesus!) The righteous son of God (He's the righteous son of God!) He's the Lily of Valley (Lily of the valley!) The Bright and Morning Star (Bright and morning star!) His name is Jesus He's my everything (He's my everything!) And I'm Mercedes mit dem Kirchenchor: Happy just to know Kirchenchor (Mercedes): That I'm his child (Woah!) His name is Jesus (His name is Jesus!) The righteous son of God (He's the righteous son of God!) He's the Lily of Valley (Lily of the valley!) The Bright and Morning Star (Bright and morning star!) His name is Jesus (Jesus!) He's my everything (He's my everything!) And Mercedes mit dem Kirchenchor: I'm happy just to know that I'm his child Kirchenchor (Mercedes): His name is Jesus (Jesus!) The righteous son of God (Woah!) He's the Lily of Valley (He's the lily of the valley!) The Bright and Morning Star (Bright and morning star!) His name is Jesus (Jesus!) He's my everything (He's my everything!) And I'm happy (Happy!) Just to know (Just to know) And I'm happy (Happy!) Just to know (Just to know) And I'm Mercedes mit dem Kirchenchor (Kirchenchor): Happy just to know I'm his child! (Yeah!) Trivia *Das ist der sechste Song, den Mercedes mit einem Kirchenchor singt. Die anderen fünf sind Like A Prayer, Bridge Over Troubled Water, Stereo Hearts, I Want to Know What Love Is und Someday We'll Be Together. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones